


Starstruck and Sweets

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Bea, OC centric, One Shot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: Ray simply wants to give his inspiration a gift, and along the way makes a new friend.
Kudos: 2





	Starstruck and Sweets

He held the basket of fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies close to his chest. He hadn't expected to hear that Bea was a fan of sweets, but once he heard the gossip he couldn't help himself. Bea was like an idol to him, the person he respected most out of the league. Her intensity, her sense of duty and honor, and how respectful she was towards her opponents whether she won or lost. Of course, he'd come to admire the fighting type specialist, holding a memory of her saying she couldn't wait to battle him close to his heart.

'This was a bad idea...' Ray thought, self-doubt and nerves wracking his body as he stood in front of Stow-On-Side's gym. All he had to do was go to the counter, drop off the basket of cookies and go home, surely he wasn't the first Bea fan to bring her sweets right? Would she like them?

But alas, the black-haired trainer found his feet glued to the orange rocky floor, unable to move in and give his gift. It really shouldn't have been so hard, but of course, he worried that she'd hate his baking. He was about to turn and go home, maybe eat the cookies himself until a soft voice stopped him.

"Hey wait!" Ray turned back around to find a short blonde in the electric infirm approaching him, right she was also a part of the league what was her name... Mari? "Did you make those for Bea?"

"I... y-yeah but, I don't know if she'd like them..." Ray admitted shyly, Mari smiling softly as she reached out a hand to grab a cookie.

"May I?" He nodded, Mari, selecting her cookie and taking a small bite. "Mmmm," she hummed happily. "It's super good! I really think Bea would love these!"

"..."

"Hey, maybe I could drop them off for you? She gets a little embarrassed when fans make her sweets."

"Bea gets embarrassed?"

"Heh yeah! She wants to be seen all serious and disciplined, but she does appreciate it when people who make her things."

"...yeah if you don't mind," Ray said as he handed the basket to Mari.

"I'll be back then," Mari said as she entered the building, Ray waiting outside nervously pacing as the sun began to set over the sandy Stow-On-Side. 

'I really hope she likes them...'Ray hoped, Mari finally leaving the gym with a small smile as she walked back to Ray's side.

"Good news, she loved them. She sends her thanks too, would you want to go in and meet her maybe?"

"Aa that's... a bit much," Ray said with a small blush, although he still had a proud smile displayed. So, she liked his cookies!

"I understand, it's not easy... but hey if you're ever nervous about dropping off sweets for her why don't you stop by the daycare first?"

"The daycare?"

"Mhm, that's where I'm mostly working these days. What's your name anyway?"

"Ray..."

"Got it, and I'm sorry I never introduced myself, I'm Ma-"

"Mari," Ray finished. "You're the electric type specialist."

"Oh, so you do know who I am. Sorry I don't get recognized much these days."

"It's ok, you'd really be willing to drop off more sweets just for me?"

"I don't see why not, it's not easy talking to someone you idolize. And hey maybe one day when you feel ready I can introduce the two of you?"

"I'd really appreciate it. Thank you.."

"It's no problem, have a good day Ray!" She left him with a wave, Ray waving back as he made his way home.

A few days later he walked down route 5, this time with two baskets of cookies. One for Galars fighting type specialist, and the other for the electric.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SHOULDA BEEN POSTED LAST WEEK BUT I WAS SUPER BUSY, IM SORRY DAN AND RAY!!!!
> 
> But still, thank you for letting me work on this shy boy he's a little doll. Ray belongs to https://twitter.com/xdeadlysmoorex and thank you for letting me use him in a longer work I'm brewing up, exciting things to come >:D
> 
> Make sure to kudo and/or comment whatcha liked if you can (or if there are any mistakes or critiques always looking to improve!)
> 
> You can find my writing updates at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> And my regular screaming at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter
> 
> And thank you for reading!


End file.
